


Happiness Comes From Within (And From You)

by melanie_bxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 19 years later, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Amortentia, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Confessions, Draco Malfoy is Bad at Feelings, Epilogue, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Alive, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Harry Potter is Bad at Feelings, Humor, Idiots in Love, Kid Fic, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nipple Play, Patronus, Professor Lily Potter, Professor Regulus Black, Professor Remus Lupin, Quidditch, Rimming, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Harry Potter, Unresolved Sexual Tension, happy birthday harry potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 08:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanie_bxx/pseuds/melanie_bxx
Summary: Draco tries to conjure his Patronus, prepare for NEWTs and hide his feelings for Harry. Unfortunately he cannot do many things at the same timeA tale of learning and failing and finally finding your happy place





	Happiness Comes From Within (And From You)

**Author's Note:**

> My fic for Harry's birthday, our boy has turned 39 now, our smol bean  
I love when everyone lives, maybe because I'm soft lmao  
Enjoy this fluffy and smutty fic of two idiots in love xx

“_Come on_, you stupid wand” Draco struggled with his wand and got frustrated

“_Expecto Patronum!” _He casted the spell again, but nothing came out, just a few sparks from the end of his wand, but no Patronus. Draco groaned desperately

“Hey” A voice startled Draco and he spun around, surprise to see his new Professor standing at the door, smiling at him quietly

“Professor”

“Sorry, I was walking by and I heard you” Lily smiled at him

“N-no, I’m sorry, it’s late, I should have stayed in my dorm” He shook his head. It was Seventh Year at Hogwarts, he was going to graduate from this school soon, but he only needed to nail this spell first, if only he could cast a Patronus

“It’s alright, do you need any help with that?” Lily smiled, she was such a good Professor, she was kind, she was firm, she was also funny, she taught him so well in Potions and he has to admit he was really fond of her

“N-no, thank you, Professor, but I think I’ll get back to my dorm”

“I’ll walk with you” Lily waited for him to get out and closed the classroom’s door. They walked alongside in complete silent, because what else should he say to his Professor?

“So, how are you with my son right now?” Lily began and Draco stared at her

“Er, I…he’s…I…” He stuttered, he totally forgot about Harry. The first time he met Harry was in the robes shop, he was trying on his robes when he saw a boy, coming in with his father, he talked to the boy, and ever since then, they were best friend, but since the NEWT was coming up, he stopped talking to Harry, the git was an annoying problem and kept preventing Draco from _actually_ studying “He’s in probation, I banned him from talking to me until after the N.E.W.T”

“Really?” Lily chuckled a bit “So that’s why he’s sulking at home”

“He’s sulking?”

“I know my son”

“I’m sorry, he’s just…very distracting” And Draco was telling the truth, since Draco has to prepare for NEWT, he gave up Quidditch, and that led to why Harry always barge in his dorm, or in the library while still wearing his Quidditch clothes, still sweaty, sometimes he would pull his shirt up to wipe his face and revealed his body while doing it, which made it extremely hard for Draco to focus on his book, Pansy has told him many times that he needed to confess his feelings for Harry sooner or later, but of course Draco was more stubborn than that, he just won’t tell, so he avoided Harry instead

“I understand” Lily nodded “Here’s your dorm” Draco stopped and stood at the door, he smiled at his Professor

“Thank you, Professor”

“You’ve eaten dinner at my house many times, Draco, you can call me Lily when we’re not in class” She smiled, and somehow Draco saw a little bit of Harry in her

“I’ll tell you what, tomorrow night, meet me at the classroom and I’ll teach you how to cast a Patronus” She crossed her arms over her chest “I won’t take no as an answer”

“I-…” He looked at her “Yes, thank you so much”

“Good night, Draco” She smiled, walking away

“Good night, Prof—Lily” He waved and got back in his dorm. Blaise and Theo were probably asleep by now, so Draco tiptoeing into his bed, but unfortunately he stumbled on someone’s shoes and ended up falling on the ground, creating lots of noises during his fall

“_Draco_?” Blaise stuck his head out of his curtains and saw Draco on the ground “Need any help?”

“No thanks, and whose shoes was that?”

“Sorry, that’s mine” Ron poked his head through Blaise’s curtains and smiled

“Oh my god, I _told you_, _no shagging in the dorm!_” He groaned and got up

“We casted a Silencing Charm” Blaise chuckled “And Theo is at the Gryffindor’s dorm”

“Merlin, Neville?” He asked and Ron nodded. Right, he forgot to mention, Neville and Theo have been a couple since Fourth Year, when Theo asked Neville to the Yule Ball, it was rather yelling because he wanted Neville to ask him out first, but somehow they did become a couple. Blaise and Ron had started later than that, it was in Fifth Year when Ginny barged in the Gryffindor male’s locker room and saw Blaise snogging Ron intensely. Ginny also confessed her feelings became a couple with Luna last year, turned out he did have a good relationship with the Gryffindors, thanks to Harry

“Theo is basically living in the Gryffindor’s dorm now” Blaise said “Well, we better get back to what we were doing, night” Blaise laughed and pulled Ron in, closing their curtains and Draco groaned. How could he sleep now knowing that his friends were doing…_stuff_ on the next bed?

*

“_Hey_, grumpy head, you look like you didn’t get much sleep at all” Pansy attacked him from behind and laughed

“I didn’t, Blaise and Ron were _at_ it again” He groaned

“Oh, they’re rabbits, I know” She nodded, walking with him to their first class

“Did you finish the homew—…”

“_Hermione!_” Pansy beamed and ran up to Hermione’s spot, hugging the Gryffindor girl from behind, startling her girlfriend, Draco sighed. Pansy and Hermione became girlfriends just a few months ago, Pansy had declared her love for Hermione in the library, and ended up being in detention for inappropriate behaviour, she was shouting when she declared her love, so she deserved it. Draco smiled, watching the lovebirds, they were still in their honeymoon phase and Pansy loved showing her affection for Hermione

“Hey” Harry surprised him from behind and Draco jolted

“_Harry_!”

“Sorry, I just want to talk to you” He looked down “I know I’m still in probation”

“It’s alright for now” Draco smiled, Harry could he so obedient when Draco wanted him to, that was what Draco liked about Harry, he was a rebel, but to Draco, he acted like a kid, he looked at Harry and noticed a small bruised on his eyes “What’s wrong with your face?”

“Oh, got hit by a Bludger yesterday” He chuckled and Draco cupped Harry’s face, searching for any other injuries “It’s alright”

“You could have just healed it right away, _idiot_”

“I just wanted a reason to talk to you” Harry beamed brightly and showed his teeth, Draco couldn’t help blushing at it, so he retreated his hands from Harry’s face and kept walking

“You are now”

“Can I sit with you in Potions?” Harry asked, and Lily was the Potions Professor, but if Harry sat next to him, he wouldn’t be able to focus

“Please? Ron said he wants to sit with Blaise, and Pansy threatens to hex my balls off if I sit next to her girlfriend, and Theo and Neville are like a package now, they do everything together” Harry explained and Draco sighed

“Fine, you can sit with me” Harry grinned at Draco’s answer and wrapped his arms around Draco’s shoulder, he was a few inches taller than Draco, and Draco hated that

*

“From today, we’ll be remaking one of the few potions that I think is vital for the NEWT exam” Lily started writing on the blackboard and turned around, all the students love her, even the Slytherins. Draco began scribbling on his parchment too, but then Harry nudged his elbow and he sighed

“Harry, don’t let me put you in probation again” Draco said

“I’m bored”

“Focus”

“I can’t”

“If you can’t, you shouldn’t have taken this subject for NEWT” He whispered at Harry

“But I want to study with you”

“You’re a nuisance” Draco snapped and looked up at the Professor

“Today we’ll be remaking Amortentia” Lily said and Hermione immediately raised her hand

“Yes, Ms. Granger?”

“Professor, we actually have never made Amortentia before”

“Really?” She asked, her eyes widened

“You were busy that day, and Mr. Black came in as a substitute for you, but he just spent the whole period talking about Professor Lupin” Hermione explained and Draco hummed, it was true, Sirius and Remus have been married for so long, maybe for 15 years or so, if Draco remember correctly, on that day Sirius talked about his wedding day with Professor Lupin and all the students were in awe, it was incredibly romantic

“Oh” Lily chuckled “I knew he’d do that, I’m sorry for that, so we’ll be making Amortentia for the first time today” She clasped her hands together and smiled “Pair up, everyone, we have a long day to go”

*

“Now that we’re almost done with it, the last step is the most important part” Lily walked around the class and smiled “Tell me, what do you smell in it? Ms. Granger, would you mind telling me what you smell?”

“I—I smell…new parchment, roses, and…I…er…”

“That’s okay, Ms. Granger, that’s good” Lily smiled, she knew there was another smell Hermione had sensed, but she was just too shy to say it, not when Pansy was right next to her. Lily walked pass Harry and Draco’s table, she looked down on their cauldrons and hummed, walking away

“Today’s lesson is done for now” Lily said and the students began packing “But…” She added, and all of them stopped “I want all of you to write what you smelled in that cauldron into a piece of parchment, and hand it in to me at the end of this class” She said and the whole class murmured a few “Yes, Professor”. Draco pulled out a new parchment and started writing down the scents that he noticed while smelling the love potion

“Hey, stop gawking” Draco snapped and pushed Harry away “Don’t peak”

“What did you smell?”

“It’s none of your business, Harry” He sighed, covering his handwriting

“I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours” Harry pouted

“No”

“Draco”

“Harry” He said, and put the parchment face down on the table, preventing Harry from reading it “Now finish yours” To which Harry frowned and nodded

*

It was Friday, which meant he has an annual dinner at the Potter’s residence, he’d normally go there with Harry, it has been their tradition since First Year, Draco’s mother had allowed it, his father…not so much.

After what happened today in Potions, he put up Harry’s probation again, for keep asking him questions, and that was why he was here, standing in front of Harry’s door, knocking on it

“Oh, Draco, you came, so early” Lily opened it and smiled, letting him in

“I…I didn’t have anything to do so I figured I could come and help you with the cooking” Draco smiled “And I did Side-Along with Regulus, so it didn’t take much time, but he went back now”

“Aw, you’re so nice, Reg is like that” Lily patted his back “But about the cooking, no worries, James is already handling it”

“_If you mean handling it! I’m not_!” James, Harry’s father, yelled from the kitchen “_Is that Draco?_”

“Hi Mr. Potter”

“_Call me James! Don’t be shy!” _James yelled as Draco and Lily walked in the kitchen, he was wearing a pink apron with sunflowers on it

“Do you need help, James?” Lily asked gently but her husband shook his head

“No no, go back to grading, I’ll be fine here” And with that, Lily and Draco walked out to the living room again, there were a bunch of parchments on the table, all splayed out

“Oh sorry, I was reading them, it’s from today’s lesson” She smiled and sat down “Is Harry late?”

“I think he’s at Quidditch training again” Draco replied “He’s always at it after class”

“Just like his father” Lily smiled and picked up a parchment “Oh, can you help me sort this out? I have this habit of sorting the works by the students’ last name. I don’t think I’ll grade these, but I like it organised. It’s weird, isn’t it?”

“Oh no, I-I actually sort all my books from A to Z, and it has to go my way” Draco chuckled

“See? You get it, and normally James would sort it for me, but…”

“I’ll help you” He offered and she thanked him, he liked being with the Potters, they were all so warm and nice, and kind

*

Draco found Pansy’s parchment first, he hesitated, but a part of him wanted to know

“It’s alright to read” Lily suddenly told him, Draco gawked at her and she smiled “It’s only Amortentia” She patted his legs and continued grading another pile of parchment. After hearing those words, he figured it would be fine, Lily was always so wise anyway

_“Books, vanilla and the smell of the earth after the rain” _

Draco smiled suddenly, Pansy had told him many times about how Hermione always smelled like vanilla to her, so much that Draco was sick of hearing it

Turned out the last scent that Hermione smelled but wasn’t able to say was nail polish, Draco had to admit he wasn’t shocked, Pansy has a full shelf just for her nail polishes at home, and a trunk full of them in her dorm, so that was explained now

Then he found Ron’s parchment, he wrote “_Grass, chocolate and Butterbeer”_ and it reminded Draco of the time when Blaise told him Butterbeer was his favourite drink

Later he saw that Blaise wrote “Chicken, Butterbeer and Spice” He let out a snort, realising how good they were to each other, they were truly destined for each other

Neville smelled the burning woods, floral scent and a kind of shampoo smell, Draco snorted again, knowing fully well what it was.

Theo’s was a bit different, he smelled an earthy scent of woods, cinnamon rolls and surprisingly, lilacs, but soon Draco remembered how Theo used to tell everyone that he planted lilacs every time he went back home, so when he came back to Hogwarts he always smelled like the flowers

Draco stopped when he saw his own parchment, his handwriting was still clear there, the words he wrote, the scents he smelled, he remembered clearly. It smelled like broom polish, a faint scent of apples, treacle tart, and another smell that he knew so well, but didn’t want to admit, so he only wrote in the parchment “Sweats”. Sweats because it was always how Harry smelled after each Quidditch training, how he always came back to Draco and smelled like that, it wasn’t a horrible smell, it was rather good. Draco blushed, he shouldn’t have written it down

“_Dinner is ready!_” James yelled from the kitchen, startling Draco from his thoughts, he went back to sorting the works out, and then he saw it

_Harry’s parchment_

He peaked his eyes to see what it was

_Treacle tarts, a flowery scent from a fragrance, broomsticks and—_

“_Hey everyone_” Harry opened the door in and Draco jolted, throwing all the parchments in the air

“_Bloody_—I’m so sorry” He bent down to pick it up, sorting it quickly, he didn’t dare to look at it again, there was actually one last sentence, one last scent written on Harry’s parchment but he wouldn’t look at it again, he couldn’t

“Draco! Hey! _I’m back dad!”_ He smiled at Draco and yelled into the kitchen, which earned a yell back from his dad

“Go shower, Harry” Lily told him, and Draco realised, the git was sweaty and wet again, he should have known. His hair was a mess, he has dirt on his cheeks and chin, but he was grinning like an idiot

“Yes, mum” Harry said and walked to the stairs “Hey Draco! Wanna come up?”

“I—…”

“Oh go up, it’s alright, I can take care of it from here” Lily told him and pushed Draco up from the chair “Dinner is in 15”

“Yes mum” Harry chuckled and walked up first, Draco slowly following him behind. Why did he feel like this was a horrible move?

*

It was indeed a horrible move, because Harry was now stripping his clothes off in front of Draco and the blonde’s cheeks were already as red as it could be

“—so then Smith was being a real arsehole, he threw that Quaffle on purpose and it almost hit Ron, you don’t know how mad Blaise was, Pansy has to cast a spell to hold Blaise’s broom back from lunging at Smith” Harry stripped his shirt off, revealing his skin, his sweaty skin and his abdomen. How hard did he train for this?

“Draco”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Were you listening to me?” Harry stopped stripping off his trousers midway and looked at Draco

“Oh yeah, I’m fine, just…got distracted”

“So yeah, and then I got mad, so I…I kind of wandlessly threw him off his broom” Harry chuckled and Draco gasped

“You _what?”_

“What? He was an arsehole to Ron, and I did casted a Cushioning Charm for him, so it’s alright at the end” Harry pulled his trousers off, only left his red boxer with gold Snitches on, which made Draco looked down on the bed instead of Harry’s face

“Still, you don’t _throw_ someone off their brooms, Harry”

“You tried to push me off my broom once” Harry replied with a grin and walked in the bathroom

“Oi! That’s because you were pushing me too”

“Anyway, I miss us”

“What?”

“I miss us…playing” Harry draped his towel over his bare shoulder and leaned on the door “It was just so fun playing against you”

“Just go and take a shower, Harry” Draco threw a pillow at him and Harry closed the door. The blonde leaned back on the headboard, sighing deeply, he was in so much trouble now

*

“_W—Harry!_” Draco covered his eyes when Harry opened the door and walked out only with a towel around his waist

“What? We always do this”

“We never do this, for Merlin’s sake Harry” Draco looked down “The last time we changed our clothes was when we haven’t gone through puberty yet, Harry, and that was ages ago, put some clothes on”

“Alright I am, I am” He heard the git laughing and the rustling sound, he must be putting some clothes on right now, which was good “There, I’m done, you can open your eyes now”

“Seriously, have some manners, Harry, I thought you knew that when you began hanging out with me”

“I do, I just like _not _doing what you like” Harry smiled “Come on, let’s eat”

*

It was a nice dinner at Harry’s house, after that, Draco had Sided Along with Harry back in Hogwarts just in time so Professor McGonagall still let them in.

“Want to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow?” Harry asked as he led Draco down his dorm in the Slytherin dungeon

“What?” Draco asked back, he has so much to study for “I don’t think so”

“Come on, everyone goes on dates tomorrow, I want you to go with me” And it seemed like Harry realised what he had just said, he paused and stuttered “Er…I mean…I want you to go with me…as friends, of course, but…just two of us…but friends, because all of them are dating, er, but not us, yeah…” Draco snorted at the excuse

“Fine, I’ll go with you, as friends, because _everyone’s_ dating”

“I’ll pick you up” Harry said as they arrived in front of Draco’s dorm “I mean, er, because it’s easier…I mean if you want to, not because I pick you up because you’re my date…because you’re _not_…and I pick you up because we’re friends, yeah”

“Alright, Harry” Draco smiled and opened the door, Harry stood there, looking at him

“Remember when we used to sleep on the same bed during summer?” Harry asked suddenly, making the blonde chuckled

“Yes, I do, and goodnight, Harry” He smiled, closing the door slowly

“Goodnight, Draco” Harry said, and Draco shut the door closed, he walked back to his bed with a huge grin on his face

*

“Oh you got something on your…” Pansy said and leaned over to kiss Hermione on her lips, making the brunette blushed

“_Pansy_!”

“What? You got a bit of cuteness…and well, frosting on your face” Pansy smirked, Draco sat there and watched as the couples expressed their love for one another. Blaise just watched Ron eat instead of eating, Theo spooning Neville cake, Pansy kissing Hermione every chance she got, it was all just…too much

“I don’t know why I agreed to go here” Draco mumbled and Harry sniggered next to him

“Sorry” They were sitting in Madam Puddifoot’s Tea shop, and the place was crowded with couples, therefore it was quite weird for Harry and Draco to sit next to each other and…_not_ be a couple

“Don’t sulk, Draco” Pansy grinned “You can spoon Harry some cake too”

“No way” Draco said, Harry would never agree to do such things

“Really? I’d be glad if you spoon me some, _babe_” Harry said, smiling jokingly and continued chatting with Ron. Draco blushed, he knew Harry was joking, but the words were simply hard to forget

“How are you doing with preparing for NEWTs, Draco?” Hermione asked, thank Merlin she was the only sane one here, well and Blaise too

“Horrible, there’s so much to learn” Draco replied “But I think I’ll manage”

“Can we _not _talk about school here?” Ron whined “We’re hanging out”

“Fine” Hermione nodded “Something else then”

“Ginny told me she’ll host a Quidditch match this afternoon” Neville spoke as he swallowed his piece of cake

“Really?” Harry and Ron sat up eagerly

“Yeah, Luna also told me so” Theo answered “Said it’ll just be a fun match, but I reckon she’ll get competitive anyway”

“She’s good” Pansy said “So if she wins, I wouldn’t even argue”

“Hey, want to join?” Harry turned to the blonde and asked

“What?” He said, he wasn’t sure he should play, he could, but he has stopped for a few months now “Maybe…not”

“But please?” Harry frowned “I like playing with you, I mean against you, it’s fun”

“Harry” He said quietly “I promise I’ll play with you, _after _finishing NEWTs, we can go to the Burrow and play, alright?”

“Okay” Harry said, getting back to eating his cake. Now he looked so sad, and Draco hated making Harry like this, so he sighed and put his hand on Harry’s arm

“Alright…I’ll play, if you want”

“Really?” Harry beamed and Draco nodded, Harry was truly a kid at heart. He patted Harry’s back and looked back, Pansy was smiling at him

“What, Pansy?”

“Nothing” She said with a smirk on her lips, Hermione nudged her elbow and they both got back to eating. Draco stared at them with a dumbfounded look on his face, what was the smile all about?

*

“Do you miss doing this?” Harry yelled over and smiled at the blonde

“Yeah, a bit” Draco yelled back

“_Yes!_” Pansy stood up, cheering when Blaise threw another Quaffle through the hoops. The match Ginny hosted didn’t play House against House, it was just random, it was more like a combination of two houses against another, Slytherin and Gryffindor against Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, since quite a lot of students gave up Quidditch to prepare for their NEWTs. And since Draco played today, Pansy sat there on the stand along with Luna, Theo, Hermione and Neville

“That _prat_ again!” Draco heard Pansy shouted loudly and he turned around, Zacharias Smith was trying to throw the Quaffle right at Ron again

“_See_?” Harry mouthed the word to Draco from afar “He’s playing dirty” Draco ignored him as he saw something in the corner of his eyes, his Seeker instinct was taking over him, _the Snitch_, Draco gasped when he saw it, just right above Harry.

“_Draco_! _Smith_!” Pansy shrieked and Draco looked to the back to her and then looked to the side, Smith’s arm was holding the Quaffle, the prat smirked and as soon as he threw the ball, his eyes widened. The prat was aiming the ball at Draco, it was too fast and Draco didn’t have time to react

“_Bombarda!” _He heard Harry yelled and Draco watched the Quaffle exploded into pieces in the sky right in front of him, everyone was in shock, Draco’s heart almost jumped out of his chest and he breathed out in relief when none of the pieces hit him or anyone

“_You prat!_” Pansy was the first one to yell at Smith and ran down the stand, everyone landed back on the ground and got off their brooms. Draco got down too but he was still so stunned by what had just happened, Hermione ran after Pansy and tried to hold her back.

“_Smith_” Harry shouted and Draco turned around, Harry was marching to Smith’s spot and when he reached the git, Harry threw a punch and the guy fell back on his arse

“You _arsehole_!” Smith covered his nose and grimaced at the pain “You _broke my nose_!”

“_Harry_!” Draco ran to where he was standing and immediately grabbed Harry’s hand “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, just hurts a bit” He shrugged

“You punched him for me” Draco mumbled and examined Harry’s hand “And you casted that Bombarda wandlessly to save me”

“You’d have done the same for me”

“I wouldn’t punch him, I might hex him though” Draco chortled

“I would have knocked him unconscious too” Draco stared at Harry, he knew it was true. Harry could act like a kid, but when he was truly angry, he turned into a real lion, scary and could go berserk, Draco was always there to calm him down, luckily

“I know” He replied and they walked back to near the stand, where Luna was standing with a worried look on her face

“Are you alright?” She said when they approached her

“I’m fine” Harry replied and she pulled out a jug of water

“Here, drink this, I always prepare a water jug every time Ginny plays, I decorated it myself” She smiled and offered to him, but Draco had grabbed it before Harry could, the Slytherin removed the lid off and handed it to Harry, acting like a mother hen all of a sudden

“I’m not a child, Draco, I think I know how to open it”

“Your hand hurts” Draco said and let Harry drank it anyway

“_Luna!_” Draco heard Ginny calling her girlfriend from afar

“That’s my cue, bye guys!” She giggled and ran to Ginny

“Does it still hurts?” Draco asked, picking Draco’s hand up again to inspect it

“No, not really” Harry said and added “Remember when I used to kiss your boo boo away?”

“Sod off, it was ages ago” Draco blushed, it was only one or two times when they were in First Year, but the git still like to remind him every time one of them got injured

“I always do that when you fell” Harry snickered “To kiss the pain away”

“I know, Harry”

“Can you do it for me?” He asked and the blonde swallowed hard

“I-…” Draco mumbled and sighed “Yeah” He said and regretted it as soon as he agreed, because time seemed to stop when he kissed Harry on his knuckles, every one of them, softly and carefully. The blonde felt blush creeping up from his neck to his cheeks, why did he agree in the first place? Harry was always the one to kiss his injuries, did Harry feel like Draco now? Draco stood up once they were done, he stared into Harry’s eyes and realised everyone was still in the pitch, it was like the moment could last forever

“_Wow_” Pansy said and whistled “_Draco_ you’re such a flirt!” She joked and laughed at her own words. Draco blushed and stepped back, he looked up again at Harry and the git’s cheeks were also a bit pink, but Draco assumed it was from the heat in the summer

“Sod off, Pansy” He glared at her and looked away

“Better?”

“Yeah, thanks” He replied to Draco quietly

*

“Class, fun weekend?” Regulus sat on the table and folded his legs together, he was the Head of Slytherin house and History of Magic Professor, Draco adored him a lot, he has a way to make history fun and not at all boring. Ever since Professor Binns retired five years ago, Regulus has become the new teacher, and everyone loved him

“Yes, Professor!” The whole class beamed cheerfully. Draco pulled out his parchment and jolted as Harry poked his elbow

“Harry” He mumbled “What?”

“Got any quill? I forgot mine” Harry said cheekily, he has dimples when he smiled, Draco hated that, Draco hated that he felt butterflies in his stomach every time the git smiled at him

“Luckily for you, I have another”

“Thank you, _Draco_” Harry said in a singsong tone

“Alright, today we’ll be studying about one of the most powerful wizard in the world” Regulus settled the book on his thighs and smiled at the students “Can you guess who?”

“Godric Gryffindor!” Seamus said loudly

“Hell no, it’s Salazar Slytherin” Daphne argued

“Herpo the Foul?” Pansy said and Regulus chuckled while shaking his head

“It’s an easy one, we tend to mention his name every time we curse” He wiggled his eyebrow and pointed to Draco

“Draco, what do you think?”

“Merlin, Professor?” He said, he was quite sure he was right about this

“Ah, _correct_!” Regulus grinned “10 points to Slytherin, and now, can anyone tell me what do you know about _Merlin_? Our famous wizard, the _Prince of Enchanters_” He looked around and smiled

“He’s sorted into Slytherin” Pansy spoke and Regulus laughed

“Yes, true, Pansy. But what else? Hermione” He looked at her and chuckled, knowing fully well that she has probably known every thing about him before “I know you _know_”

“He…” Hermione started “Merlin was a legendary British wizard who lived during the Middle Ages. Little is known of his past, but he was a member of King Arthur's court, and arguably the most powerful wizard of all time. Merlin was born sometime during the medieval era, Professor” She took a deep breath before continuing her speech “Merlin believed that wizardkind should help Muggles and live peacefully with them. He founded the Order of Merlin, an organisation which promoted Muggle rights, creating rules against using magic on them”

“Yes, 20 points to Gryffindor, good job, Hermione” He pointed at the girl “What about his magic? Anyone? Neville?”

“Er, Merlin was also an expert user of charms, I think” Neville said and Theo held his hand, making him more confident, Neville swallowed and added “His exceptional skill earned him the epithet ‘Prince of Enchanters’, Merlin was also capable of performing magic without his wand, Professor”

“Wonderful” Regulus said “Another 10 points to Gryffindor, you guys are doing great today. Alright now…what else? What about…his _love_ life?”

“But, Professor, there’s nothing in the book about his love life” Parvati spoke, her hand flipping the page over

“Ah, is there?” He smiled devilishly “What about…King Arthur?”

“But King Arthur was married to Guinevere, Professor” Lavender said

“That’s what the history let you believe” He jumped off the table and began “We all believed that King Arthur got married to…Gwen, right? But actually, Merlin has always been in love with his king. Legend says Merlin and Arthur were madly in love”

The whole class went wide, murmurs and whispers were everywhere, Draco just stared at the Professor in shock. _What?_

“Blimey” Harry snorted “That’s amazing”

“One of the most powerful wizards swings that way? With his King?” Pansy gasped “This is brilliant”

“Yes indeed, do you believe it?” Regulus asked and all the students nodded at him “If not, there’s a portrait of Merlin on the Grand Staircase. _Now_! Who’s up for a field trip to the stairs?” He stood up and pointed his finger up to the ceiling while smiling. Draco snorted at his Professor, he was just too much fun

*

Draco stood a bit far from the crowd of students that were standing in front of the Merlin’s portrait, asking him a bunch of questions, even inappropriate ones, and Regulus just stood there cheering them

“Is it true that you were in love with King Arthur?”

“No. Ask him another. Is it true that King Arthur loved you too?”

“You fuck King Arthur?” He heard Pansy’s voice

“Did King Arthur shag you?”

“Why did he still marry Gwen?”

“Do you have any other affairs?”

“Do you have any feelings for Sir Lancelot? Or Sir Gwaine? Or any other Knights? Or is it just King Arthur?”

“I-…well, I cannot deny it, but it’s not wrong—…” Portrait-Merlin stuttered and the whole crowd gasped

Draco cracked up at the questions and portrait-Merlin’s face when he was attacked by the students

“This is amazing” Harry said besides him

“I know” Draco said and leaned over to Harry, laughing when he heard more questions coming from Pansy and Seamus

“_Mr. Black_!” Draco and the rest of the students jolted when they heard a familiar voice

“Minevra” Regulus jumped and smiled at her

“How many times have I told you to only teach them from the books?” McGonagall said, pinching the bridge of her nose “Every year, every class you taught came to the staircase and attacked Merlin with questions like this”

“But it’s true” Regulus sauntered to McGonagall’s spot and stood close to her “You see, when I was a boy, I used to be so lonely”

“Merlin” McGonagall sighed loudly

“And I came to the portrait, and we talked, and that’s how I know” He beamed at her “Merlin told me that! So why can’t I tell the students that?”

“I-…”

“See? You know I’m right, Minnie” Regulus smiled and nudged her arm “Right?”

“The both of you” She said “You and the other Black, I just…” McGonagall said and just walked away while the students stared at her

“It’s alright, she got used to us” Regulus shrugged “Sirius and I are a lot for her to handle. But the Marauders is even worse, I tell you, I’ve witnessed so many times when McGonagall just gave up every time the Marauders did something mischievous”

“Really?” A few students asked and the Professor nodded

“Alright now, back to class, everyone” Regulus tilted his head and signalled them to go back. As they returned to the classroom, Draco noticed that Harry was rather quiet and only glanced at Draco a few times, but he didn’t pay much attention to it

*

“Thank you for doing this” He told Lily, as they were once in the empty classroom again. He has been training to cast a Patronus for three times in the last three weeks, NEWTs was coming closer each day and he felt anxious about it, he _has _to learn to cast a Patronus. He failed once again tonight

“It’s alright, I’m happy to help, Draco” Lily told him as they went back to his dorm

“I don’t know how, it’s just so…hard” He muttered

“We could always try again” Lily comforted him “Maybe I can find out what you were doing wrong”

“I just…”

“Maybe it wasn’t the right happy memory” Lily spoke and Draco stopped

“You think so?”

“It could be, my friend, Marlene, she had a hard time conjuring her first Patronus too” The Professor said “Turned out, she just chose the wrong moment, maybe it was because of that” As they reached his door, she patted his back “Don’t worry, we can do it…hmm, this time next week?”

“Yes, thank you, P—Lily” He said and chuckled, retreating back to his dorm “Goodnight”

“Sleep well, Draco” She said and walked away. Draco suddenly felt optimistic about this, he could do it, maybe he just chose the wrong time, he chose the moment that his father first let him ride his broom, but maybe it wasn’t his happiest memory…so what was it? What could be the _memory_ that could help him conjure his Patronus? Draco drifted to sleep that night, still thinking about it.

*

“Professor!” Pansy said when the Slytherin returned from their Hogsmeade trip, it was Sunday once again and Draco has been hanging with Harry all morning, despite his probation. Some of the Slytherin got back first before lunch and saw Regulus standing in the middle of the Common Room

“Ah, students!” Regulus turned around and smiled “I have some bad news to tell you”

“Then why are you smiling, Professor?” Theo snorted

“Because I’m not the one to receive it” Regulus said “So, I’ve proposed to Minnie that our dungeon is too cold sometimes, and she has agreed to rebuilt it, to make it warmer for us, it will only take a day to do it, unfortunately…” He took a deep breath and continued “The day is today…so all of us have to move to other Houses to sleep with them. I mean, not ‘_with’_, but like…_with_” Regulus sighed at his own words “So pack your trunk and move to your friends’ dorms, oh and tell the others too” He said and walked out, the whole Slytherin students stood there speechless

“So we get to sleep at whatever dorm we like?” Daphne asked and all of them shrugged

“Seems so” Blaise replied

“_Dibs_ on sleeping next to my girlfriend” Pansy yelled and ran to her dorm to pack her trunk

*

“_Neville_!” Theo shrieked and jumped into Neville’s arms once they got in the Gryffindor Boys’ Dormitory, Draco walked slowly behind them, all the other boys have occupied with the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. And Theo had insisted that they all sleep with the Gryffindors

“Why are you guys here?” Seamus jumped off the bed and helped Crabbe and Goyle settled their trunk down

“Dungeon got rebuilt, we had to moved here” Blaise replied

“So, how are we going to divide this?” Ron put his hands on his hips and got pulled down into Blaise’s lap

“Hmm, Vincent and Greg could sleep on Seamus’s bed, since he sleeps with me now” Dean said without hesitating “Theo can sleep with Neville, Ron with Blaise…and well, that leaves Harry with…Draco!”

“What?” Draco said and turned to Harry “Why?”

“There’s no bed left, Draco” Theo spoke “Plus, everyone else is a couple, well except you and Harry, so…you have to, Draco”

“I’m not going to eat you or anything” Harry said and Draco blushed. He _wished_.

“It’s settled then” Ron said “Draco sleeps with Harry”

“Don’t say that” Draco protested and blushed

*

“Put your shirt on, Ron” Draco frowned as Ron walked around in the dorm half naked

“Why would I? Blaise’s going to strip it off soon” Ron shrugged and flopped down to his bed, where Blaise was smirking, indicating that it was true

“Anyone fancy a game or two?” Seamus asked and grinned widely

“We’re going to sleep, Seamus” Dean said and held out his arm for Seamus to hold and he pulled his boyfriend back to the bed

“Fine” Seamus frowned and closed the curtains to their bed “Night, everyone”

“Night” Vincent and Greg said in unison and shut their curtains

“Put the Silencing Charm up if you shag one another” Theo shouted before closing the curtains to his bed with Neville

“It was _one_ time, Theo” Ron yelled back and chuckled before shutting his drapes

“Close it and silence the bed, Harry” Draco lied down and said “I don’t want to hear them doing it at night”

“As you wish” Harry smiled and shut the blind. Then he sat down and stripped his shirt off, shocking the blonde

“What are you doing?”

“Taking my shirt off”

“Put it back on” He shrieked

“I always sleep like this”

“Put it back” Draco repeated and Harry sighed before putting it on again

“As you wish” Harry joked again and lied down next to Draco on his left, Draco let out a heavy breath and closed his eyes

Draco opened his eyes in frustration, it has been a while but Draco could not sleep because Harry was stirring, rolling and making rustling sound next to him

“_Harry_” He grumbled

“I’m not used to sleeping with my shirt on” The git replied and Draco pinched the bridge of his nose

“Fine, take it off” He said and turned to his side. If he saw Harry’s body right now, he wouldn’t be able to sleep anymore

Draco still could not sleep, he didn’t understand why, maybe he was unfamiliar with sleeping on a new bed. Everything smelled like Harry, the pillow, the blanket, and even Harry. Draco heaved a sigh and turned to his other side, Harry was facing him, the git looked so peaceful while sleeping, his face was relaxed. Draco stared at the captivating face, his hand unconsciously found its way to Harry’s sharp jawline, he traced it lightly with his finger, he trailed his hand up to Harry’s eyebrow, down to his nose, and lower to his lips. Draco found it harder to breath, his finger went lower and to Harry’s neck

“_Fuck_” He gasped quietly when Harry suddenly grabbed his wrist and pulled Draco flushed to his chest. He was now squeezed in Harry’s hug like he was a pillow

“_Harry_!” He whispered “_Harry_! Wake up” He waited to the git to open his eyes or reply to him, but the git was still sleeping soundly, the blonde felt useless when he was embraced by Harry like this, so he surrendered and fell to sleep in his arms

*

Harry squeezed his eyes opened, there was something heavy on his chest that made him a bit hard to breath, but it was warm, like a giant cat

“_Fuck_” Harry’s eyes widened when he looked down, Draco was sleeping on his chest, his hand was draped over Harry’s torso and their legs were entangled together, Harry’s arm was also on Draco’s back. Harry’s mind reminded him about last night, when he felt Draco’s fingers on his face, when he traced it everywhere on the Gryffindor’s face, Harry had grabbed him and pulled him against his body. He didn’t know why he did it, he just felt like it, he heard Draco whispered to him, but he pretended to sleep. However, he did fall asleep after that, he didn’t realise he could sleep so good next to Draco like that, maybe he just like having Draco next to him

“Draco” He whispered and the blonde stirred

“Hmm, what time is it?”

“I don’t know” He said and the blonde jolted, he quickly sat up and got back to his side of the bed

“You-…I-…” Draco stuttered

“It’s just sleeping, it’s alright” Harry said and saw the blush on the blonde’s face, he chuckled

“I-…have to get up” Draco said and opened the curtains, jumping off the bed quickly. Harry lied there and sighed, looking up, he wondered when would he be able to tell Draco how he felt, he had wanted to, he was just waiting for the right moment

*

“It’s okay, we can try again” Lily reassured him and sat back on the desk while waiting for Draco to try again. It was barely ten minutes since they started but Draco still hasn’t got it right

“I can’t” He groaned and flopped down on the chair next to him “I can’t”

“No no, don’t give up so easily” Lily said and approached him “Now tell me, what memory did you use?”

“When I rode my broom the first time, with my father” He said “I thought it was my happiest memory”

“Hmm, have you tried thinking of another memory?”

“I just did...when I first stepped foot in Hogwarts, I thought...I thought it would do”

“Maybe it’s not, okay, dig deeper, and Draco...” Lily put her hands on his shoulders and shook him gently “Cojuring a Patronus isn’t about focusing on the _only_ happy memory you have, it could be about the happy feeling it creates. And it can _not_ be about a memory, it could be about...a whole person. Let this feeling fill you, like every little details, all the small happy moments to sum up to this big all consuming happiness, let it...flow in your heart and soul, let it..._be_” She told him and Draco stared at her

“You know I...” Draco murmmured “...him”

“I do, honey, I do” Lily said and sighed “It’s alright to have no control over your feelings and not knowing how to deal with it. I used to be like you when I was with Harry’s father”

“I want to, I just don’t know how”

“I know, darling” She said “Now, you now what I meant right?” She asked and Draco nodded “Now go, give it a whirl, I think you can do it now”

“Okay, I will” He nodded, he was determined now, he could do this. Draco closed his eyes and let the feelings filled him up, he thought about Harry, just the feeling of him, near him, close to him, he remembered about all the time he was happy with Harry. The first time they met, the first time they played Quidditch together, the first time Harry kissed his injured knee after a Quidditch match, the first time they wrestled each other on the bed in Second Year and ended up laughing like kids, the first time they cooked a meal together for Lily’s birthday, the first prank they pulled and got punished with detention in Third Year, when they danced together at the Yule Ball, when they went to Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop with their friends, when Harry saved him from the Quaffle and he he kissed Harry’s knuckled, when Harry laughed he tended to lean on Draco, and when he pouted, it caused Draco to blush, and especially when they slept together, it was his warmest memory with Harry, he let all of it flew into him, filling him, just the thought of Harry. And Draco realised, his happy place was with Harry, and Harry was his happy place

“_Expecto_ _Patronum_!” He held his wand firmly and casted the spell. He gasped when the silver light burst out from the end of his wand, he squinted his eyes from the light, trying to make out what it shaped like. It was a striking and alluring, silver animal. And it was...

“Merlin’s beard” Draco mumbled, he was shocked just as Lily was

“Oh, I should have seen it coming” Lily said and watched as the Patronus ran around the room and disappeared quickly after

“A doe” Draco whispered “_Oh god_”

“It’s alright” Lily spoke “It meant that you two are perfect for each other”

“_Oh god_” Draco widened his eyes and buried his face in his hands “_Oh god oh god oh god_”

“So I guess, our lessons are over” Lily chuckled and pulled Draco up and out of the classroom “It’s perfectly fine, trust me, a bit traumatising at first, but you’ll get used to it later, I promised” Lily smiled at him “Happened to me too”

“Really?” Draco asked and the professor nodded, he felt a bit better after that. He could not believe his Patronus was a doe, a bloody doe, to match with Harry’s stag, this was horrible

Draco found it difficult to sleep that night.

*

“Holy shit! A costume party” Pansy gasped when Professor McGonagall finished her speech before dinner. It was a few days after the N.E.W.Ts happened, all of them were exhausted, but Draco was sure they have all passed it. So probably the Professors did this to take the students’ mind off the exam

“It’s brilliant, Nev and I will go as couple, I think” Theo said

“_Obviously_” Pansy said and waved her hand high so Hermione could see. Draco sat there thinking, who should he go as?

*

“Holy shit. A costume party, right after NEWTs, brilliant!” Ron exclaimed “Better ask Blaise what we’re going as”

“Pansy just waved at me, I think she already know what we’re going as” Hermione chuckled and waved back

“Who will you go ask, Harry?” Neville nudged him

“I don’t know”

“You should go as some knights or kings, you know? They’re cool” Ron said while chewing on his food

“Yeah, I could” Harry hummed, he really could.

*

“Ready?” Pansy fixed her wig for the last time and leaned over to look at Draco’s costume

“Yeah” Draco said and fixed his scarf

“I can’t believ you went as Merlin” Pansy snorted “But I guess it makes sense, he’s a noble Slytherin after all”

“It’s simple” Draco said and looked at himself in the mirror. He chose Merlin, but the young him rather than the old version of him, so he wore a blue tunic, a small scarf around his neck, a simple trousers with boots and a brown jacket. Regulus had even drawn Merlin’s outfits on the board the other day, and that was why he wore this now, it didn’t look too bad on him anyway, Draco smirked at that. He turned to look Pansy, she went as Aphrodite, the goddess of love, beauty, pleasure, passion and procreation. Pansy has put a long blonde wig on her and she was wearing a toga, just like what the Ancient Greek people used to wear. She even has a golden diadem on her head, which Draco has to admit that it did look good on her.

“This gladiator sandals, I tell you, it feels weird” Pansy said and chuckled “Ready?”

“Yeah, let’s go” He said and both of them walked out. Theo and Blaise were already with their boyfriends, Draco stayed back because Pansy needed help with her wig and now they were kind of late.

*

“Hermione!” Pansy called and Draco snorted when Hermione turned around, she was also a goddess, but she was Athena, goddess of wisdom, handicraft, and warfare. She didn’t wear any wig, just her normal brown hair, her outfit was almost like Pansy, but what made her stand out was probably the fact that she has a sphere and a golden shield, like a true warrior

“_Pansy_! _Draco_!” Hermione smiled and approached them both

“You look gorgeous, honey” Pansy said and gave Hermione a kiss

“Ah, lesbian goddesses, nice” He chuckled

“Yeah, we look good together, don’t we?” She wrapped her arm around Hermione’s waist and leaned so their heads touch

“Yeah, you do” Draco replied

“Merlin, I guess?” Hermione asked

“Yes, I’m glad you know”

“Well Professor Black literally drew all Merlin’s outfit on the board so it’s obvious that we remembered” Hermione said and her eyes widened “Oh my-...”

“Hey” Ginny beamed when she walked in with Luna in their couple costumes

“What are you supposed to be?”

“We’re salt and pepper shaker” Luna told them. Ginny was wearing a big black shirt with a white ‘_P’_ on her chest while Luna wore a white one with a black ‘_S’_ on the shirt, they were both wearing some kind of hats that looked like the head of the salt and pepper shaker that were made out of foil, Draco suspected Luna had done all of this

“_I did all of this_!” Luna smiled and Draco chuckled, he was right

“I’m just going with the flow to be honest” Ginny said “We were going to go as magical creatures at first, but Luna wanted to be a mermaid and I wanted to be a vampire, which doesn’t really go together, so...here we are”

“Nice” Pansy said and high-fived Ginny

“What about Ron?”

“Oh Merlin you should have seen it, it was epic” Ginny laughed and held her stomach

“Shut up, Gin” Draco heard Ron’s voice and tilted his head to see. He gasped when he saw Ron and Blaise’s outfits

“Holy shit” Pansy cursed

“It’s cute, alright?” Ron snapped back and stood along with them, Draco pressed his lips into a thin line to stop himself from laughing out loud

“Wolf and sheep? Seriously?” Hermione snickered at Ron’s sheep hat while Blaise was wearing a wolf one, it looked like the lion hat that Luna had made once

“Luna made it” Blaise shrugged “She said it would be a good idea”

“It is!” Luna beamed “It’s cute”

“Indeed it is” Pansy laughed

“Sod off” Ron said and turned around “Harry isn’t here yet?”

“Yeah” Draco answered “Who did he choose?”

“Oh just you wait” Blaise wiggled his eyebrows and smirked “Here comes Theo and Neville”

“_Wow_” All of them said in unison as the couple made their way in. They wore suits, but not the modern ones, it looked like it was from so long ago, Draco hasn’t got a clue what they were supposed to go as

“No, I will say” Theo started as soon as the both of them got to the gang’s spot “I’m Lord Alfred Douglas, my friends called me Bosie” He put his hand on Neville’s chest and smiled proudly “Nev is Oscar Wilde, Bosie’s lover. Their love was famous but it was tragic, so Neville and I will create a happy ending for them now”

“Oh, I should have guessed that” Hermione nodded, staring up and down at their clothes “Amazing”

“I know, we had to search for famous Muggles couple, and it was hard...to choose _one_” Theo said

“But their love is beatiful, Oscar wrote Bosie lots of love letters, I admire that” Neville smiled and gave Theo a kiss on his forehead.

*

It has been about ten minutes and Harry still hasn’t arrived, the git, Draco stood there and watched other students coming in. Dean and Seamus have gone as hot dog, Dean was wearing a bread costume while Seamus dressed as the sausage, it was undoubtedly weird but also fascinating. He even noticed a couple went as Romeo or Juliet, or werewolf and vampire, there was even a couple that went as James and Lily

“_Draco_!” Sirius approached the blonde and smiled. So the couple that went as James and Lily were _Sirius_ and _Remus_ “Do I look good as a redhead?”

“Sirius” He smiled “Remus, I mean Professor”

“No no, we’re at a party” Remus said while dressing as James “You can call me James” Draco chuckled at that

“_Hey_! _Imposters_!” James called and the three of them turned around to see James dressing as Remus and Lily as Sirius

“_Hey_!” Sirius cried out “You’re _me_”

“No, I’m Sirius” Lily said and sniggered “We do think alike”

“Indeed we do” Remus agreed

Draco stood there and talked with the adults for a bit before going to the table to get some more drinks, it was that moment when Harry decided to step in. Draco dropped his cup to the floor and jolted

“Bloody git” He said and stayed there, letting Harry aproached him while wearing...that

“Hey” Harry smiled “Do I look good?”

“You’re wearing a...battle armour” He mumbled “With helmet and stuff...”

“Cool, right?” Harry smiled “I actually asked Professor Black on what I should wear, he told me to go as King Arthur”

“Wait” Draco paused “You’re King Arthur?”

“Yeah, look” Harry pointed to the dragon symbol on his shirt “How about you?”

“Merlin...” Draco stuttered “I’m Merlin”

“_You’re welcome, kids!_” Regulus yelled from afar and both of them turned to look at their Professor, who was smiling and drinking his wine

“He _set_ us up” Draco sighed “I asked him what to wear too”

“Wow” Harry laughed “So we’re going as a couple?”

“Seems so” Draco rubbed his temple “Why did you take so long?”

“Putting on battle armour is hard, alright?” Harry chuckled and looked at the blonde “It is not comfortable at all”

“Okay let’s go, _my king_” Draco snorted and dragged Harry by his arm to where their friends were standing. Now the fun has just started.

*

“Now now kids, it’s time…for dancing time, grab your partner and danced your heart out. If you don’t have one, snatch a random one, and if you don’t feel like dancing, have a go at the table to the right of the room because that’s where all the good food and drinks are at” Lily spoke loudly and got off the stage, she was one of the chaperones for this party, along with the other professors a few students’ parents. It has been a few hours and all they did was drinking, talking, and guess which outfit would win tonight with Harry

“Zach is dressed as the prince, ironic” Draco snorted into his cup and Harry laughed

“Do you think we’d make a nice couple?” Harry said and coughed “I mean, with our costumes”

“Obviously, I’m a charming Merlin and you’re King Arthur, I say we’d win” Draco said and looked around, all couples were pairing up already, the rest just stood next to the food table and watched other couples dancing. Draco swallowed and turned back to the Gryffindor

“Should we g-…”

“May I have this dance?” Harry bent down and stretched his hand out, waiting for Draco to take. Would he take it? Would he leave? The blonde hesitated and looked to his right to see Lily standing there and giving him two thumbs up along with her husband, he took a deep breath and took Harry’s hand

“You may” He said and put his other hand on Harry’s shoulder, letting the Gryffindor’s hand settled on his slim waist, he shuddered slightly at the action. The music was slow and enchanting, he saw Hermione burying her head in the crook of Pansy’s neck, Ron and Blaise flushed together, Theo and Neville were kissing, Ginny and Luna were smiling at each other happily, he turned back and saw green eyes staring into his. Draco was breathless under Harry’s gaze, it was intense and passionate, they moved in sync with the music. He wished he could say something, but none came out of his mouth, it was silence between them. Draco squeezed Harry’s hand tightly because sometimes actions expressed feelings better than words, the blonde pulled his hands away and draped it around Harry’s neck instead, the Gryffindor noticed and wrapped his arms around Draco’s torso, pulling him flushed against Harry’s chest. Their faces were so close to each other, Draco breathed out slowly and slid his hand up Harry’s messy hair, he could feel the shiver coming from the Gryffindor, Harry rested his forehead on Draco’s and he felt like time has stopped, he felt like they were the only ones in the room, everything else seemed to disappear and Harry was the only one Draco was looking at, his heart sped up when Harry suddenly leaned closer, the blonde licked his lower lips and waited for what was about to come

“_Hey guys_ let’s take a picture together” Ron called and Draco jolted, breaking away from Harry

“Oh, yeah sure, we’re coming” Draco said and ran his hand through his hair, smiling at Harry

“Er, I…let’s go” Harry said and the blonde nodded, walking to their friends’ spot to take a picture, to keep as memory

*

“Want to go back to my house later?” Harry whispered while standing next to Draco, waiting for Colin to prepare his camera “I want to show you something”

“Sure, school is pretty over by now, and tonight is Friday already” Draco shrugged and jumped when Harry put his arm around Draco’s shoulder

“Closer, guys” Colin said and all of them stepped closer to each other, Draco smiled into the camera and tilted his head near Harry’s head, it was the least he could do after Harry had done…that

*

“Come on” Harry smiled and climbed out of the window. It used to be their favourite spot in Harry’s house when they were kids, they would climb out the window and lied down on the roof to watch the stars all night

“Are you sure it can hold us?” Draco chuckled but climbed through it anyway, Harry had even put a blanket on the roof. Harry settled down first and patted the spot on his right for Draco, it was a beautiful night tonight, the blonde looked up and they sat there silently

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, and you are too, tonight” Harry said and Draco looked at him “I mean, you always look…beautiful, but today you just…more beautiful, not that because you dressed as Merlin, but like…”

“Harry, I get it” Draco chuckled and continued gazing at the sky “You are quite charming tonight too” And then it was silence once again, Draco thought to himself, their graduation was about to come soon, they were about to get kicked out of Hogwarts soon, and Draco wondered when will he be able to tell Harry how he felt

“I like you” Harry spoke and Draco’s mind stop working, he turned abruptly and stared at Harry in horror, the git was closing his eyes and looking down

“What?”

“I like you, a lot, Draco” Harry said and still hadn’t opened his eyes “I have been, for a long time now, I’m not sure when, but I guess it’s just growing in me little by little, and then one day I look at you and I realised I might have feelings for you. And you think we’re friends, so it’s alright if you don’t like me, it’d just be really embarrassing for me, er, and I…I don’t know how to tell you, I want to wait for the right time, but we’re about to graduate soon, and tonight was our last special night, so I figured…I just, I just want to say it out loud, that I like you, a lot a lot…” Harry said and buried his face in his arms, Draco snorted at how shy Harry could be right now

“Harry…” He grabbed the git’s hand to make him show his face, Draco figured he wouldn’t know to say too, so he just pulled out his wand and casted the only spell that came to his mind right there and then

“_Expecto_ _Patronum_!” Draco said loudly and watched as the doe appearing from the end of his wand, shining and shimmering brightly, it danced around the both of them and then disappeared

“You like…” Harry stuttered “My mom?”

“_What_? _No_! You _idiot_” Draco burst into laughter and smacked Harry playfully “I like _you_! You dork!”

“Oh…_oh_” Harry said and laughed at himself “Wow I made a fool of myself”

“It’s alright” Draco replied “I was wondering…what did you smell last in your potion? When we brewed Amortentia”

“Oh, I…I was afraid my mum would read that and make fun of me, which she did, so I wrote your initials instead, DM” Harry grinned and his looks soften up “I smelled…you, just…you” Harry said and held his hand suddenly

“Harry…”

“I really want to kiss you earlier”

“You can…now” Draco whispered and it was all it took for Harry to leaned closer and connected their lips, Draco shut his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Harry’s lips on his. It was simply bewitching, when Harry invaded Draco’s mouth with his tongue, the blonde moaned and slid his hand into Harry’s hair, pushing him closer and deepening their kiss

“You’re my first kiss” Draco mumbled

“And I hope you’ll be my last” Harry replied and kissed him once again

*

** _Epilogue _ **

** **

** **

“Happy birthday, husband!” Draco whispered into Harry’s ear and the git didn’t even move, he sighed and grabbed a pillow

“_Ow_! That hurts!” Harry yelped when Draco smacked the pillow on him, he laughed and sat up “Is it morning already?”

“Yes, and I made you breakfast in bed…well, I tried” Draco smiled and looked down at the plate of burnt scramble eggs and fresh orange juice. Harry was the chef of the house rather than him, but since it was Harry’s birthday, he thought he should do it

“Hmm” Harry hummed and pointed to his cheek, Draco snorted and bent down to kiss Harry’s cheek

“Still a kid, I see?”

“To you only” Harry said and waved his hand, the table of food disappeared and he pulled Draco by the arm down to his lap

“_Harry_!” He yelped and laughed, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck “Breakfast”

“Can I eat you for breakfast instead?”

“Sure, but will you be full?” He said and kissed Harry, it was his intention to let Harry fuck him today anyway. Draco trailed his hand down and stroke Harry from the outside of his pyjamas, it was no surprise that he was already hard. Harry lied down on the bed again and smirked up at Draco

“Grab the headboard” He said and watched Draco stripped off his own pyjamas, his eyes never left the blonde. Draco crawled on top of Harry and settled himself above him, his knees on either side of Harry’s head, he grabbed the headboard tightly and lowered himself down, he knew exactly what was going to happen, and he rather liked it.

“Hurry” He urged and his eyelashes fluttered when Harry licked his perineum, he felt himself being lubed wandlessly and shivered when Harry’s tongue began licking his rim and slowly breaching in. Draco arched his back and moaned, Harry wrapped his arms around Draco’s legs to hold him down and continued eating the blonde out.

“_Ah_ oh god!” He whined and pushing himself down, fucking himself against Harry’s tongue, his husband dived it in deeper and swirled it around, making Draco quivered and he gripped on the headboard harder, steadying himself.

“_Harry_!” Draco moaned and got off of Harry, he bent down to kiss his husband again while straddling him, he needed it _now_

“Wait, I haven’t-…”

“I don’t care, I want you now!” Draco stripped Harry’s pyjamas bottom off and aligned himself against his husband’s hard and leaking cock, he sank down and his mouth went slack, he felt so full, especially when they did it without fingering. Draco was being opened up, breaching by Harry, he lowered down until it was all inside him, the blonde heaved out a sigh and began moving. Harry settled his hands on Draco’s waist and holding him while Draco fucked himself on Harry’s cock, he rocked his body forward and backward, crying out when Harry hit him in his sweet spots

“_Draco_” Harry groaned softly and Draco opened his eyes, pulling him by the neck up and kissed his husband. Draco sucked on Harry’s bottom lip and wailed as Harry thrusted up, he tilted his head to let Harry suck on his neck, the raven haired husband of his trailed his lips down and began lapping at Draco’s nipples while still fucking him in earnest, hitting Draco’s prostate without missing

“_Harry_, _fuck_!” Draco cried out and his toe squirmed, his back arched and he came hard, spurting on Harry’s abdomen

“Fill me up, Harry, _please_!” Draco mumbled and Harry jerked before coming inside the blonde, Harry made a low grunt and breathed out heavily before burying his face in Draco’s neck. The blonde grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around both of them, covering all their important parts

“Happy birthday, you’re old now” Draco chuckled

“As long as we’re together, I don’t care about anything else” Harry smiled and embraced Draco in a tight hug. That was when the door suddenly opened-

“Hey dads I_\- oh my god no no no!_” Jace opened and screamed loudly along with his sister

“No Jace! Lucy!” Draco called but his son had slammed the door closed quickly “Oh my god they saw us” Draco panicked and grabbed his clothes on the floor

“It’s alright, he’s in Third Year now” Harry laughed “He can handle it”

“_Harry_! We don’t know what they saw, oh my god, put your clothes on, Harry, we have to talk to them”

“Yes, mam” Harry chuckled and pressed his lips together when Draco glared at him. They quickly got to the living room, where their kids were sitting on the couch

“Kids” Draco started “I’m so sorry”

“Jace said you were doing the sex, what’s sex, daddy?” Lucy ran into Harry’s arm and asked

“Oh god” Draco groaned “I’m so sorry”

“No, it’s alright actually, you two were all covered” Jace said and Draco sighed

“I’m glad, why were you calling us?”

“Well, Lucy and I found this picture in the shelf, when was this from, dad?” Jace handed Draco the framed picture and the blonde gasped

“Harry, look!” Draco smiled “The picture”

“I haven’t seen that for so long…” Harry smiled and sat down next to his husband with Lucy on his lap

“It was our last party in Hogwarts” Draco looked at the picture and smiled “It was a costume party, I was Merlin and your daddy was King Arthur, it was a beautiful night”

“Uncle Ron and Blaise looked funny” Jace pointed to the photo and laughed. Draco kissed Harry on his cheek and looked back at the moving picture. They were all laughing together, they were so young and so relaxed. Hermione was laughing at something Pansy had said, Ron was staring up at Blaise with a dreamy look when Blaise wrapped his arm around Ron’s waist, Theo and Neville were kissing in front of the camera while Ginny had even carried Luna up in bridal style. Draco looked at himself and Harry, they were looking at the camera and smiling, Harry’s arm was on his shoulder and their heads were closed, it all looked like one happy group of friends, and they still were now.

“It was a fun night” Draco said softly, it was a truly a magical night, and a magnificent night that later became the start of something beautiful, of their undying love for each other, and Draco was grateful for that.

** _The End._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said everyone lives but Snape isn't here because...he isn't, lmao  
I hope you guys like this  
As always, Kudos and comments are welcome xoxo


End file.
